


A Dream Come True

by Ellynn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Modern times, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellynn/pseuds/Ellynn
Summary: In the beginning of 21st century, on one New Year's morning, Maglor's long time dream comes true.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PuckishElf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckishElf/gifts).



> This one is for all the Maglor-fans who liked my happy-Maglor stories. :) I hope you'll like this one too. :)  
> (PuckishElf, you left many kudos for my stories, including both of my happy-Maglor stories. Thank you for that.)  
> Thanks to Cairistiona for beta-reading. *hugs*

Maglor stood next to the other musicians of the orchestra and observed the door in front of him – the door he'd pass through in a few moments, to take his place in the hall. His heart beat with... he tried to figure out the right description for what he felt, besides excitement and happiness.

No, this was not real stage fright; he would rather call it a slight nervousness, he decided. Anyway, it was an interesting feeling; he couldn't remember when he had last felt any discomfort before the concert. In all his long life, he had performed in all the ages of Arda, in so many famous halls, at so many important events – he even played before the Valar themselves – so he thought that something like this would never happen again. That it _could not_ happen again.

But this day was not like the others, and this concert was the fulfilment of the dream conceived almost a century ago. Because, if he was to be precise, he should say that he performed in _almost_ all the halls and on _almost_ all the occasions. One event eluded him for a long time, and as the years were passing, he wanted more and more to become a member of _this_ very orchestra. To make _this_ dream come true. To play in _this_ hall, on _this_ day.

The door opened and the members of the orchestra started entering the hall, and they were greeted by a very loud applause. Having entered, he looked around. As always on this day – which he had only seen on TV so far – the hall was decorated with many floral bouquets, while the red velvet of the chairs and the golden decorations filled it with warmth. Antique crystal chandeliers hang from the ceiling. No, this was not the first time he was here. But in a way, it was; because rehearsals and some minor shows were one thing, but _today's concert_ quite another. His heart started to beat even faster.

As he was taking the seat next to his harp, the years – and decades – of preparing for this dream come true flashed through his mind. Learning the German language for a very long time, until he was able to speak almost as if he was born in Vienna. Moving to the part of Arda that humans called Austria. Waiting for Austrian citizenship. Auditions, rehearsals and tests to become the member of Vienna State Opera. Years of proving his musical qualities and slow progressing in the Opera. Many shows and a lot of hard work, and many more auditions, to finally become the member of Vienna Philharmonic. He worked so hard in all those years, but he also gained so much, because regardless of his immense experience and knowledge, he also learned a lot; Vienna and its musical institutions were among the greatest centres of the art on Arda.

The competition was numerous and tough – there were so many exceptional musicians. He saw how good they were and he appreciated all of them, and he made some new friendships. And all of them wanted what only a few attained – it was the tiny details that were crucial for the choice. But he was Maglor Feanorion, the greatest musician ever born, and he firmly believed that his talent, persistence and experience would bring him success in the end. And they did.

And now, while watching the audience applauding the orchestra and while absorbing the solemn atmosphere of the hall, his heart grew in his chest and he felt that all the hard work during all those years had absolutely paid off.

Today was January 1st, he was sitting in the Golden Hall of Wiener Musikverein, and for the first time, he'd now perform on a New Year's Concert. The ultimate dream come true for every musician.

And he was sure that this was just the first time of many.

**Author's Note:**

> No, timing of the story is not a coincidence. :) Idea actually came to me some weeks ago, but it was a few days ago, on January 1st, while watching the Vienna New Year's concert, that all the things "clicked" in my head.


End file.
